Vendedora Temmie
¿Es esto una broma?,¿Te esta dando risa? La Tienda Tem es un Tienda de Undertale encontrado en la Villa Tem , que se esconde en Waterfall . El Tienda Tem es notada por ser la única tienda en la que se puedan vender artículos para luego dárselo a la comerciante Tem. Si mientras le vedes a Temmie, el jugador se rehúsa a vender un objeto, incrementara el dinero recibido por la comerciante.Después de hacer esto,solo ocurrirá cada 8 veces que le quieras vender algo a Tem Objetos a la ventaCopos Tem - 3G "Cura 2HP,comida de tem" tem flake - 3G "Heals 2HP food of tem" tem flake (ON SALE)]] - 1G "Heals 2HP DISCOUNT FOOD OF TEM!!!" tem flake (expensiv) - 20G, "Heals food of tem (expensiv)" tem pay 4 colleg -1000G "COLLEGE tem pursu higher education" temy ARMOR!!! - 9999 G "ARMOR 20DF makes battles too easy" purchasing "tem pay 4 colleg" tem flakes (premiem) - 1000G "food of tem (qualite)"Route Apariencia La Comerciante Tem tiene la misma apariencia que los otros Temmie con cambios leves como son su pelo gris, su remera de azul y amarilla en vezz de ser una de color azul Cuando ya le hayas pagado la universidad, ella te regalará una chapa negra de graduación. Dialogoasassa Neutral, True Pacifist, and Genocide Route Purchasing *hOI! *welcom to... *da TEM SHOP!!! Talk Hello *hOI! *i'm temmie Yourself *hOI! *i'm temmie History *yaYA!!! *us tems have a deep history!!! History (If tem pay 4 colleg bought) *yaYA!!! *tem got degree in TEM STUDIES! *tem can tell you all about tem's DEEP HISTORY!!! Shop *yaYA!!! *go to TEM SHOP!!! Temmie Armor(Only appears after tem pay 4 colleg is purchased) *tem armor so GOOds! *any battle becom! *a EASY victories!!! *but, hnn, tem think... *if u use armors, battles wouldn b a challenge anymores *but tem... *have a solushun! *tem will offer... *A SKOLARSHIPS *if you lose a lot of battles, tem wil LOWER THE PRICE price is lowered *in fack... *PRICE MAY ALREADY BE LOWERS! *WOA!!! *Congra-tem-lations!!! Curiosidades *Es posible abusar de un exploit del juego sea comprando tem flake (CON DESCUENTO) por 1G y venderlo por 2G, o farmeando Residuo de Perro y venderlos a cada uno de 1G a 4G,repitiendo el mismo procedimiento. *Las "Cloudy Glasses" o "Anteojos con Niebla" tambien pueden ser farmeadas por dinero extra, y mucho mas rapido que con el Residuo de Perro. Dichas gafas son vendidas por Gerson a 30G, la tienda Temmie te puede 50G a cambio de ellas, con alguna oferta de 51G o 61G por cada 8 objetos que vendas. **Esto es significativamente mas rápido que con el farmeo de los tem flake (CON DESCUENTO). En promedio, Este metodo toma 1 minuto y 36 segundos, con lo que produce unos 160G con el inventario lleno.Por lo tanto,el metodo de Tem flakes toma 3 veces mas tiempo en hacerse y es menos recomendado. *Si te rehusas a venderle algo a Temmie antes de que valla a ir a la universidad,resultara en un dialogo ""You will regret this.""Lo lamentaras" Si vuelves a hacer lo mismo por segunda vez dira en tono normal: , "Is this a joke? Are you having a chuckle? Ha ha, very funny. I'm the one with a degree."¿Es una broma?¿Acaso crees que da risa? Ja Ja,muy divertido.Yo voy a ser la que tendre el titulo. This implies that the childlike speech of the Temmies may be a ruse, as others such as Bob have been shown to be capable of speaking in perfect English. *Con el 9999G , la temy armor o armadura temy parece ser algo prohibido e inalcanzable para cualquier jugador de Undertale, the price will drop every time you die until it's affordable (though you'll still have to send tem to college). *El nombr "TEM SHOP" is a play on "Item Shops" in nearly every other RPG. The "TEM SHOP" is missing the I, and TEM is also short for Temmie. *Contrary to popular belief, if you refuse to sell goods with a heightened sell value to the Temmie Shopkeeper, the Temmie guarding outside Temmie Village does not one hit kill the player.